1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a glider having a tubular configuration, open at each end, constructed of a lightweight sheet material and having a semi-rigid frame assembly disposed about the perimeter of the glider to provide body shape and optimum center of mass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art gliders of the type disclosed in the present invention are shown in the inventor's prior patents, U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,673 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,401. The '673 patent discloses a glider which is formed from a multi-sided tube, open at each end, and having body lifting surfaces including a top wall, opposed upper side walls, vertical side walls, a pair of opposed lower side walls, and bottom walls. The walls are configured as shown in the figures, with cut-outs in the top portion to provide lift and aerodynamic stability. Additionally, a frame near the leading edge is shown which gives the glider rigidity. The '401 patent additionally discloses a reconfigured body with a convex, downward curvature in the lower panels which assists in providing lift to the glider thereby improving flight characteristics.
Several shortcomings in the prior art are the lack of a rigid frame that is easy to attach to the tubular body, and one which remains in place during flight and impact. Additionally, the design of the prior art patents, although having some degree of body form for added lift, did not have a body which provided optimum flight characteristics.
The present invention is directed to an improved glider which addresses the problems of the gliders described above.